


Uncovering Past Wounds

by Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath/pseuds/Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath
Summary: When Revy tries to act on her feelings for Rock, she ends up finding out something more about him that she never expected. Something that ends up bringing them closer.





	1. Story

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that I've had rattling around in my head for a while. I decided to push it out finally and hopefully I did it well. This is basically a one shot split into two chapters. One for the story elements and one for the smut. If you don't wanna read the smut, you can just end it here when you reach the end of this chapter.

Revy spent some time hanging out with Eda at the Church of Violence, once again drinking with her. Better this than killing everything in her path.

Revy downed another shot of whiskey, to no surprise of the less-than-holy nun sitting across from her. "I'm not sure what's gonna kill you first," she said. "Liver damage, lung cancer, or a bullet in the ass."

Revy gulped down the shot before saying, "Like I give a fuck."

"So, what's the deal between you and Rock? Gotten into his pants yet?"

"What is your insistence on me hooking up with him?"

"Come on, honey. Everyone can see it. You talk shit about him all the time, but it's clear you care. If you didn't care at least a little bit, he'd already be dead."

As much as Revy hates the truth of it, Eda was right. She did care about Rock to some degree. Not that she'd ever admit that, and she would have pumped anyone else who suggested it full of lead. However, she couldn't accurately deny it.

Eda continued, "I can tell by the stupid look you've had on your face for the past ten minutes that I'm right about it." She downed another shot herself. "I'm a perceptive one, aren't I?"

Revy kicked the table in front of them. "Fuck off, you smug bitch!"

"Testy," she replied with a coy smirk. "Seriously. You better hop on that before someone else does."

Revy let out a hearty, genuine laugh at that sentiment. "Yeah right! As if anyone would wanna fuck that uptight dipshit! I'm sure the ladies are just lining up to get a seat on his face!"

As Revy kept laughing, Eda thought of something she knew would rile Revy up. "I dunno. I mean, the guy is kinda cute in my opinion."

As Revy tried to take another sip, she spit out the drink immediately after she heard that. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, he does have his upsides. And with quiet guys like that, they can be surprisingly good in the sack. I speak from experience."

CRACK! Eda turned to see something she expected. A broken glass in Revy's hand. All while the tattooed woman had a manic scowl aimed right at the nun. "Oh, dear," Eda mocked, "did that strike a nerve? Or did it give you some ideas that make you angry about the lady-boner you have for him?"

Revy shot out her chair with her hand twitching to grab her Cutlas. However, she calmed down after she realized what Eda was doing. She chuckled and said, "Oh, that's how it is. You're just trying to get me to admit your dumbass theory. Is that right?"

Eda shrugged. "Just saying that maybe getting it off would be good for your stress. And with how much stress you have, a good fuck might be just the thing you need."

She plopped herself back down in her chair and put her feet back up on the table, pouring herself another shot. "Heh. Yeah right."

"Come on, Revy. Listen to your... what ever you have that counts as a heart. Or at very least, listen to that starving pussy of yours."

"Does the church need a new paint job?"

"What?"

"I'm asking if the church needs a new paint job? Because it seems like that's what you're asking for. And I'd be more than happy to fuckin' give it one."

Eda already knew what she meant and she backed off. "Fine. Fine, be a bitch about it. I don't give a shit."

"You know what?" Revy stood up and and walked out of the chapel. "I'm out of here."

Eda shouted, "Later, baby! Come back soon!"

"Shut up!"

For all that she hated Eda's teasing, she was unfortunately right. As much as she hated it, she grew to care about Rock over the time that she got to know him. He still got on her nerves for several reasons, but she always looked out for him against her personal judgement.

* * *

Revy returned to the Lagoon Company's headquarters. Dutch and Rock were responsibly waiting for the inebriated woman to return.

"Evening, fuckers," she said with a noticeable slur in her speech.

"Got your fill?" Dutch replied.

She nodded and replied, "I'm goin' to bed."

As she shuffled back to her own room, Benny said, "Goodnight, Revy."

She flipped him off as she slammed the door shut.

Rock asked, "What's up with her?"

"When she's drunk," Dutch answered, "I don't bother with that shit. It ain't worth bothering her." He walked away from Rock as the latter turned to look at the now shut door.

''Just wait 'til she wakes up."

"I guess."

"I wouldn't worry too much, Rock. We don't even have much business recently anyway." The black man turned back around to say, "I think maybe we oughta follow her lead."

* * *

Rock walked into Revy's room and found her once again, half-naked and passed out from drinking so much last night. He sighed to himself, thinking about how this had become routine for him.

"Revy," he said. No answer. "Revy!" Still nothing. As a last resort, he went over to her bed and yanked the sheets from under her. He wouldn't have even thought to do such a thing when they first met. Let alone attempted it. Nowadays, he had become bolder around her. Bold enough to do things that would've gotten anyone else torn a new asshole.

It managed to jostle her awake. She glared at him through narrow eyes. She had come to expect Rock's disappointed face staring at her every time she woke up with a hangover.

"Revy, it's almost two in the afternoon. You need to wake up."

Revy only let out a groan as she sat up. "What time is it?" she asked.

Rock didn't even bother to answer the question. He just started searching around for her shorts to pass to her. "You know, it would be helpful if you didn't spend these late nights drinking. We need you on your A-game."

She scratched her head as she listened to yet another one of Rock's lectures. "Come on, Rock. Dutch even said that business is slow these days. It's not like we'll be gettin' a job any time soon. Quit getting your panties in a bunch."

He scowled and tossed her pants at her. She wasn't sober enough to catch them, but she was at least alert enough to dodge the pants from hitting her in the face. "Come on, Revy. Get it together."

"Eat a dick. I'm just staying in bed today."

"Isn't there something that you wanna do instead?"

"Hah. In this shithole? Yeah right."

Rock sighed and turned around. "Fine then."

All of a sudden, Revy remembered something from last night. Mentioning what Eda said. While she'd rather not give Eda's claims credibility, she was bored and aside from shooting anything that moves (which she would get admonished for the second she placed her hand on a weapon), there wasn't anything better to do.

"Hey, Rock," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Get over here."

"What?"

"Are you deaf?! Just get the fuck over here!"

"Alright! Jeez!" He walked over to Revy's bed. She patted the seat next to her. Unsure of what she had in mind, he still sat next to her. "So, what do you want?"

Unsure of how she was supposed to phrase it, she just decided to come outright with it. "Do you wanna fuck?"

"Huh?!"

"Don't act surprised. You've got a half-naked chick sitting on a bed next to you. How could you not be interested."

Rock stuttered, "Well... I'm just... it just seems -"

"What? Are you a virgin?"

"Uh... no..."

"Well, that's a fucking shock," she replied, genuinely amused. "In that case, you've got experience. I don't have to teach you anything."

"I... well, yeah... I mean... you know I just -"

She grabbed his tie and pulled him down on his back. "Quit your fucking jabbering."

"Wait!"

She started to undo his tie and unbuckled his belt. "Come on. Let's just do this already."

"Revy! Let's just -"

She cut him off as she tried to get him hard after lowering his pants. "What are you? Gay? You don't need to squirm so much."

"Look, I appreciate the offer, but -"

"Then get the stick out of your ass and just enjoy yourself."

She pulled down her panties and was about to hover over his face. At that moment, Rock suddenly freaked out and shoved Revy away from him.

She was about to admonish him for what he did, but then she saw something... almost familiar. He was manic, hyperventilating, scared out of his mind. She couldn't deny what she saw in him in that moment. She overstepped a line, and she was slowly realizing it, but there was something more when he hastily tried to pull up his pants and rushed out of the room, tripping over his pants as he did.

Revy was in shock for a moment when she realized what she almost did. She couldn't even find the will to stand up. But she knew she had to make things right.

"Rock!" she called out. "Wait!"

Revy grabbed her shorts (not even bothering with panties), put them on, and rushed out to go after Rock. She exited the room and he was nowhere to be found.

"Dammit!" Revy exclaimed. She grabbed her guns and ran out to find him on the streets of Roanapur.

* * *

It took her about an hour before she could track him down. Asking around, she was surprised he was able to get as far as he did. It shouldn't have been this difficult to track down a Japanese man in a button-up shirt in this place.

She found out that he wound up back at the Church of Violence. Of all the places for him to run to, it had to be there. Revy was sure that Eda would have a few choice words about her colleague's arrival.

When she entered the chapel, she saw Eda sitting at a table. She immediately looked up at Revy and made a B-line straight towards her. "Revy," she said, "what the hell did you do to him? He just ran in here and sat in a pew crying to himself." She pointed at the pew where he was.

"I don't fuckin' know. I came here to find out."

"Well, whatever shit happened between you two, figure it out. I'll even let you guys have the place to yourself if it'll help."

"Then could you fuck off a little quicker so I can sort this out?"

The glare she gave wasn't of the usual annoyance or even intimidation. She was genuinely concerned. Something she knew Revy would never be willing to expose even in the worst of times. It was something serious. "Fine."

Eda resisted the urge to make a joke about having sex in the chapel. It didn't seem like the right time for this. She left the two alone and hoped things would be fixed by the time she got back.

Revy walked forward and looked for where Rock was. Just as Eda said, Rock was in the pew, crying his eyes out. His face was buried in his hands. She slowly took a seat next to him, trying to not startle him.

"Rock," she said, "is there something going on?"

He looked up at her, his eyes red and swollen, something that had taken her aback. "What do you want now?" he replied.

She struggled to find the words to say. "Listen... about earlier... just... what the fuck happened there?"

He wiped his tears. "It's not like you'd understand."

"Rock, you've seen this place. How bad could it be?"

"I... I can't say..."

"Come on, Rock! Look, whatever happened, that's not just you being regularly pissed off about what I do. So, just tell me. I'm not gonna leave it alone until you say something about it."

Rock inhaled and began his story. "I was working under this woman who had recently gotten a position on the board. I was under her management for months. Doing the usual rounds of bowing to superiors and kissing ass. You know the whole spiel. Anyways, she... she brought me into her office. Told me she had an opportunity for me. She told me, 'You could be sitting in my chair someday, but you have to...'"

Rock trailed off trying to bring up what appeared to be a rather painful memory. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to continue. "'...you have to do something for me.' It was a job that I had to do over my off days. I didn't think that was a good idea, but she pushed me by saying it would help further my career." He rubbed the back of his hand nervously. "When I came to the first job... I arrived at her office and I was immediately told to... hide under her desk."

Revy seemed to know where he was going with this. It didn't take much to tell what he was forced to do. Something he couldn't bear to say himself.

He continued his story. "She didn't let me leave... not even to eat... and she forced me to... service her. Told me to shut up every time someone came into the office... Every time I tried to question it... she just threatened to have me fired... make me look like I was intruding in her office... It went on like that for weeks."

It was something she had heard of happening before, but this was a new way of seeing it.

Revy was speechless. It took her some time to finally respond. "Did you even get what she promised?" she asked.

He cynically chuckled at the comment. "Yeah. About that... remember when I said she promised that I'd be sitting in her chair?"

Revy didn't respond.

"Well, when she said it was finally over, she brought me into her office after hours. She poured me a glass of wine to toast my 'efforts'... and she was right. When I woke up, there I was... sitting in her chair... with my pants around my ankles... restrained with my own belt..."

She could have sworn that she saw tears falling from his eyes as he talked about this. He couldn't even come to look at her.

"After she was done... she said she would vouch for me. I waited for months for any possible promotion..." All he could do was solemnly shake his head. "By the time I got here, I had given up all hope of it. And what you did earlier -"

"- brought it back again..." she added. "Didn't it?"

He wiped his tears away. It wasn't unusual to see Rock being vulnerable. He wasn't cut out for the pirating life. But being vulnerable like this... it was jarring.

"So," he said, "there it is. Happy now?"

Revy didn't bother saying anything in response. She was still trying to process it.

"Well?" Rock shouted, shooting out of the pew. "What are you waiting for?! Go ahead. Ridicule me. Talk about how I should be lucky I got fucked by a woman for once in my worthless life. Punch me in the face for crying like a baby about it! Go right a-fucking-head! I know that's what's coming next!" It wasn't coming out of malice or even annoyance. He couldn't come to terms with this and knew that this was the natural response of most people. No one cared. No one would show him sympathy. Even if he was a woman with a male boss, people listening wasn't guaranteed. He never even told anyone else before now.

But what Revy said to him next managed to shock him out of his self-pity. "I was raped, too."

His eyes went wide hearing the words escape her lips. Almost as if they just fell out of her mouth.

"I was arrested just for sitting on the side of the road... maybe the cops just didn't like street punks like me... or were just looking to hurt somebody. They took me into a cell, and those asshole cops raped me while I was there." She looked away from him, almost as if she didn't want her rough facade to crack right in front of him. "And the son of a bitch I called a dad didn't give two shits about it when I told him."

Rock was aghast at what he heard. Revy pulled her knees to her chest. She continued, "I should've know better... I wasn't thinking..." Rock slowly took a seat back next to her. "I'm sorry."

Rock's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me... I'm sorry."

"Wow... I don't think you've ever apologized to me about anything... ever."

"Yeah, well, milk it for as long as you want. I'm not guaranteeing that it'll ever happen again."

He let out a sad chuckle as he listened. "Thanks."

"Listen, you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. I'm sorry I tried to push you into it like that."

After a long silence, Rock finally said, "Thanks."

As Revy leaned back on the seat, Rock asked, "Hey, Revy... did you actually want to have sex with me?"

"Was it not obvious enough, dipshit?" Revy replied.

"I mean... not just out of... convenience? Did you really wanna have sex with me, specifically?"

Revy wrapped her fingers around the edge of her seat. "Well, you've just backed me into a corner, haven't you?"

He chuckled at his small accomplishment.

"I guess... yeah."

"Are you really that interested in me?"

"Pretty much."

He was surprised by her honesty right now. He never expected her to outright admit it like this. Then again, with what she just told him before this, it wasn't surprising that she would be so honest with him. It seemed that she was full of surprises today.

There was more silence. Revy was wondering if Eda would actually return at any point. She figured it wouldn't happen any time soon, and then silently scooted closer to Rock and rested her head on his shoulder. He glanced at her action as soon as she saw her move.

"You know," Rock said, breaking the silence, "you really should be like this more often. Being... genuine."

She chuckled. "Don't make me laugh. If you say anything about this stuff, I'll put a fucking bullet in your ass."

He smirked. "I wouldn't expect anything else." His hand found its way around her shoulder, holding her closer. "Don't worry. I don't expect you to be like this in public."

More silence occurred.

That was when Revy asked her question. "Hey, Rock," she said. "Would you... wanna fuck me?"

He was somewhat confused. "Do you mean right here?"

She laughed. "Wouldn't have expected you to wanna fuck in a church."

He chuckled to himself.

"No, I mean... just in general. Would you fuck me? Willingly, of course."

Rock mulled over it for a moment. "Well... yeah. I would. I wouldn't when we first met since I was more worried that you'd kill me."

"Fair."

"But... as I've gotten to know you... I can't deny that the idea has crossed my mind."

She gave a somber smirk. "I hope I didn't ruin that for you. I guess I should've been better at listening."

Rock sighed. "Well, how about I give you a chance to ask the right way?"

Revy shrugged. "Couldn't fuck this up more than my first attempt. So, do you wanna fuck?"

Rock pretended to consider the option, but he already had his mind made up. He did trust Revy and saw that there was good in her. Unlike his boss, she did care and wanted what was best for him. "Do you think Dutch will be back at the base?"

"Probably not. As if I would care right now."

"I kinda would."

"Pussy." She stood up and held out her hand for him. "Come on. Let's get out of here before Eda comes back to make a fuss about it."

He took her hand and she helped him to his feet. "Just letting you know," she added, "if you think we're holding hands on the way back -"

"Do you really think I'm suicidal?"

She laughed as they left the church. She wanted to take the time to walk back to allow him to clear his head and think this through. She didn't want to make him feel like she was pushing him into this.


	2. Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll hopefully get the smut part out tomorrow." Said four days ago.
> 
> The key word was "hopefully."
> 
> I was having a bit of a difficult time getting the characterizations down, and had a lot of real life stuff going on (as well as just getting plain distracted). But it's here now.

They returned and they were thankfully alone for now. She called Dutch on a pay phone on the way back and told him to make sure to vacate the premises until he and Benny were welcomed back.

"We're alone," she declared. "I'm gonna go wash up." Revy left to take a quick shower. Rock waited in her room, still somewhat nervous about it. The experience with his boss left him rather... scarred. But he was willing to do this, knowing Revy's true intentions. He just needed some time to get himself together.

Revy herself stood in the shower, trying to put herself in the right headspace to move on. He was willing to forgive her for what happened earlier, but she knew that there would be some things that they wouldn't be able to do. She knew she had some things she wouldn't fully be comfortable with, so the least she could do is respect his boundaries. She chided herself for not realizing that earlier.

After a few minutes, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She considered putting clothes on before going back, but she didn't see much point in it. 

She walked into her room and saw Rock patiently waiting for her. He was somewhat taken aback by seeing her fully naked. He had seen her in various states of undress before, but not all the way. It was a first for both of them.  
"Why no clothes?" Rock asked.

"I'd be taking them off anyway," Revy replied. "Besides, we're the only two here. Who else is gonna see?"

He shrugged. "Fair point."

She took a seat next to him, but it took them a few moments to say anything. "Fuck, if I knew it was gonna be this awkward, I wouldn't have put myself in this situation."

"Well... I guess we'll just have to... help each other through it."

"Yeah..."

As they looked into each other's eyes, Rock leaned forward and his lips met hers in a surprisingly gentle kiss. As their eyes fluttered closed, she placed her hand on his cheek, being careful not to push him backwards. If he was finally going to let this happen, she didn't want to ruin it for him. Her arms wrapped around his back as her breasts were compressed against his chest.

Revy's lips went across his cheek and she started kissing his neck. His fingers delicately stroked her lower lips, feeling her beginning to moisten. He kissed her as his fingers slid inside her. Revy moaned into his mouth in reaction.

"Such a fucking tease," she said. "Want me to return the favor?"

"What do you have in mind?" he replied.

"Ever gotten a blowjob before?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Then get your dick out and sit back 'cause I'm about to blow your fuckin' mind. As well as your cock, of course."

"Funny," he said in a deadpan tone.

Rock complied with Revy's vulgarly worded request. He unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants low enough to reveal his erection. "Not a bad size," she replied as she held the member in her hand and got on her knees. She slowly dragged her tongue along the underside of his shaft. She circled her tongue around the head, watching Rock's small shivers in response.

"You like that?" Revy asked.

He nodded, leaving his hands to the side. She fondled his balls as her head lowered on his erection. He felt her saliva coating his cock and he couldn't deny how great it felt. She slowly bobbed her head, massaging his balls, watching his reactions. She actually kind of liked the small moans that he gave and she fingered herself while listening to it. She noticed that he was getting even harder.

She bobbed her head up once more, licking the shaft as she came back up. "So," she began, "are you gonna get the rest of this goddamn monkey suit off?"

"You're welcome to do it yourself," he replied.

"Come on. You can't be getting me to do all the work here."

He chuckled and undid his tie, dropping it next to the bed. Revy was playfully impatient as he unbuttoned the dress shirt. "Any day now, asshole," she teased. "My pussy's only getting drier by the second."

"I'm going," he answered, undoing the last few buttons.

Just as he took off his pants, he started feeling even more self-conscious being naked in front of Revy. Her being naked as well made mitigated things somewhat, but it was still intimidating.

"Well?" Rock asked, as if waiting for a critique from Revy.

She shrugged and answered. "I can work with it."

He didn't know if that was a compliment or not, but from Revy, he assumed it might as well have been one.

As she got back on the bed, Revy asked, "So, are you... still good with this?"

He nodded and asked, "Are you?" in response.

"Sure." She laid back on the bed and spread her legs for him, still stroking her clit as she presented herself to him. "Go for it."

It was a long time since he had sex, especially after the incident, but he was still hesitant in following the order.

"If you're worried about being bad it this, as long as you don't jizz yourself in ten seconds, I'll count that as a victory for your corner."

Facetiously, he answered, "Gee, thanks." While he tried to remain deadpan, his blushing gave him away.

She chuckled at the response. He hovered over her, just about to slip himself inside her. She bit her lip as he slowly thrust into her. He tried not to be too forceful, but that ended when she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

"I didn't say I wanted to make love," she whispered harshly. "I said I wanna fuck."

"Are you sure about -"

"Rock, anyone else who would've gotten in this position would get their balls shot off. You might as well take advantage of that."

"Well... I mean -"

She sighted and said, "If I have an issue, I'll tell you. Now get going. You're killing the mood. And don't get too cocky about it."

"Was that supposed to be a pun?"

"Just get to it."

Wanting to move on, he started going faster, feeling the slick walls of her vagina rubbing against him. It had been a long time since he had felt this before. (Even longer when he felt it willingly.) "That's better," she moaned. "Fuck me harder..." There was something about how she ordered him around that aroused him more. Nothing that would go past the bedroom, but he couldn't deny that there was something that felt good about it.

She muttered obscenities under her breath as the bed shook. When they met, she never would have expected that he would ever have this in him, but as he got to know him, it was clear that he had grown much bolder. It was still surprising, but she couldn't say it was unexpected. She wrapped her arms around his back, feeling her breasts being pressed against his chest. His groans grew louder as he felt his climax drawing closer. Sweat poured down their bodies. Revy dug her nails into Rock's back and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Revy pulled him in for another kiss, their tongues swirling together as they both moaned into each other's mouths. "Ah, shit..." she moaned as their lips broke apart. "...so good..."

Rock muttered his own obscenities as he pumped into her. He bit his lip, feeling like he was going to cum soon. "Revy... I can't... hold on..."

"Want me to get on top?"

Considering that he wouldn't be restrained as Revy rode him, he was willing to give it a shot. "Sure," he replied.  
He pulled out and turned on his back to allow Revy to climb on top of him. She was unusually cautious in mounting him again. "Now... you're sure you're okay with this?"

He nodded.

"Okay... then here's what's gonna happen now. I'm basically gonna ride the shit out of you to my satisfaction. If you cum, then I'm gonna let you spray yourself all inside me."

He then started to panic. "What?! B-but, what if I get you pregnant?"

She chuckled. "Then that might be a good reason to hold back."

He swallowed the lump in his throat as she started grinding her hips into his. His moaning grew louder, but he tried to hold himself back longer. Part of him thought she really did have a way to get around this, but she was just messing with him.

Unconsciously, he started grabbing her thighs as if to hold her in place, and it seemed necessary with how tantric she was being.The primal moans she let out coupled with the various profanities convinced him that she was enjoying herself. Almost as much as she enjoyed her job. Though she seemed like the kind of person who preferred murder over sex.

He took the opportunity to fondle her bouncing breasts. Even now, she could feel how erect her nipples were.

"Oh, fuck..." she yelled. "I'm gonna cum..."

She started grinding faster and biting her lip. Rock could've sworn that she'd break his pelvis at this rate. He'd be lying if he said that he was on the verge of cumming as well. Thankfully for him, she was going first. "FUCK!" she exclaimed as she slowed down. He felt her walls contracting around him, threatening to bring him to release right then. She leaned back as she looked back at Rock, both of them trying to catch their breath.

Revy got off his cock and saw it was still hard. "So," she said, "you could hold yourself back after all."

"Barely," he replied. This elicited a laugh from her. "You really weren't kidding about riding the shit out of me."

"Well, now you can let yourself loose." She got on the ground again and beckoned him to the edge of the bed again. He followed her order as Revy got closer. She placed his erection between her breasts and started rubbing them up and down. "Now you can let loose. And if you get any in my hair, I'll shoot one of your nuts off."

"Duly noted," he nervously answered.

However, it wasn't going to take much for him to pop off now. With a loud groan, his cum shot out and coated her neck and face. Revy wiped some of the semen from her breasts with her fingers and took a taste. "Not bad. Could be worse."  
He accepted the compliment as he fell back onto the bed.

She climbed back up and asked him, "Was it good for your?"

"Yeah," he breathlessly replied. "Thanks."

"You know... it doesn't have to end there. If you get hard in a few minutes."

He wiped his forehand and sighed. "I don't know if I'll have the energy to do it."

"We'll see about that later," she replied with a smirk. He knew exactly what it meant.

* * *

They spent the next hour going at it, only interrupted by the phone ringing. Since Revy was currently on her hands and knees, Rock went to answer it for her. "Don't worry," he said, "I'm on it." He walked out and picked up the phone, beginning with the usual professional greeting. "Lagoon Company. How can we help you?"

"Hey, Rock," Dutch replied on the other end. "You guys done over there yet?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh... well, pretty soon I guess. I mean, I'd wait a few minutes before coming back, but I think we're almost done."

"Just make sure everything is clean when I get there."

"Will do." He hung up and went back to Revy. "Dutch and Benny will be coming back soon."

She sighed and shook her head. "Shit, I guess it had to end at some point," she said. "In that case, are you up to finish this round?"

He chuckled to himself. "Sure thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think. Even if you hated it, please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave a comment even if you hated it. I always appreciate feedback.
> 
> I'll hopefully get the smut part out tomorrow.


End file.
